Y todo junto a ti
by deeesSireee
Summary: Tal vez no eran lo que se le llama el mejor matrimonio y tal vez estaban muy alejados de serlo, pero vamos ¿Quién rayos puede tener un matrimonio perfecto? …


**Disclamer:** ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece.

.

.

**Y todo junto a ti…**

Era una hermosa mañana en el universo en el que todo y digo TODO es posible, nos centramos en la casita de una linda y angloparlante pareja.

-Alfrend- hablo serio cierto ingles con unas enormes, ENORMES cejas

-…- tal parece que no hubo respuesta del americano que disfrutaba viendo la en la tv algún extraño programa de extraterrestres

-Alfi- volvió a intentar el ingles pero al ver que de su esposo no habría ninguna reacción se poso en frente de la bendita televisión impidiéndole ver más al americano

-¿qué quieres Arthur?- pregunto poniéndole por fin atención a su pareja-

-hace mucho que no me dices nada bonito- hablo lastimeramente el ingles haciéndose la victima

El menor de los dos lo único que hizo fue recargarse más en su amado sillón que lo acompañaba todas las noches de pereza y sin ningún tapujo hablo –pues hace mucho que no me enseñas nada bonito…enséñame algo bonito y digo cosas bonitas- termino y le dio una gran mordida a la grasosa hamburguesa que tenía en mano.

El rostro de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el ingles…

.

.

-¡No puedo soportar más esto!- grito Alred totalmente cegado por el enfado viendo a su marido que estaba sentado en la cama recargándose en el respaldo de esta.

Realmente eso le había dolido a Arthur, mas era orgulloso y también estaba realmente enojado –entonces no sé porque rayos estas casado conmigo- grito viéndole con odio

-es porque tu madre me tenía amenazado con un arma cuando ambos estábamos en el altar- contraatacó el norteamericano, sabía que eso no era cierto, sabía que amaba más que nada a su esposo, todo eso lo sabía pero no podía dejar de ser idiota….-"y pesar que todo empezó por ver quien sacaba a el perro para que hiciera sus necesidades"- pensó algo divertido-

.

.

-¿hey Arti que tal si este cowboy monta el caballo?- susurró el americano al momento que se acurrucaba con el ingles que estaba con una mueca de gran fastidio

-no estoy de humor Alfred, además podríamos despertar al pequeño James- susurró de igual manera empujando al menor

-nunca estas de humor, sería mejor conseguirme un zorra- habló con enfado volteándose y dándole la espalda a su marido, otra vez decía cosas idiotas y cegadas por el enfado

-como si me importara…- susurró el ingles mordiéndose con levedad el labio aguantándose las ganas de llorar

.

.

-No sirves para nada Alfred- habló con enfado el ingles cruzándose de brazos, la linda family estaba en la sala de su casa con los video juegos de padre e hijo a todo volumen y claro está que los antes nombrados jugaban sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor.

-claro que si, le sirvo de mal ejemplo a James- habló el americano sin quitar la vista de la pantalla para después poner el pause a su jugada y voltear hacia su retoño –hijo no seas igual a mi –habló sin conseguir respuesta del menor de 8 años que estaba perdido en la pantalla de la televisión-

El ingles solo negó pensando en porque su lindo James tenía que ser igual a su tonto padre

.

.

El matrimonio estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, mas una traviesa mano americana se paseó por la cadera del mayor, causando en el antes nombrado un estremecimiento- i love you so much –susurro Alfred acariciando el abdomen del ingles con parsimonia consiguiendo como premio suaves suspiros de su amado esposo

-i l-love you too…-hablo en un suspiro Arthur volteándose hacia su amado americano al cual hasta hace unos momentos le daba la espalda.

-hermoso- susurro el menor de los dos una vez que pudo ver el rojo rostro del ingles, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo al haber ocasionado eso con solo unas caricias.

-idiot…- el ingles se mordió con suavidad su labio inferior para después sellar los contrarios en un suave y lento beso lleno de cariño, se abrazaba a su marido con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir jamás a la mierda con cualquiera de las cosas idiotas que se dijeran cuando estaban enojados lo amaba y vaya que lo hacía de manera loca y ciega.

El menor simplemente correspondía ese beso con el mismo cariño apresándole de la cadera con cierta fuerza, cuanto amaba a ese cejón ingles que por su maldita buena suerte era suyo y solamente suyo.

Tal vez no eran lo que se le llama el mejor matrimonio y tal vez estaban muy alejados de serlo, pero vamos ¿Quién rayos puede tener un matrimonio perfecto? …

.

.

.

**Ok…salió algo (BIEN) fail ._. Pero blehh~ se supone que iba a ser una comedia pero quedo algo raro a mi parecer umm buee…~ -w- ¿cometarios? **


End file.
